Episode 1451 (3rd May 1990)
Plot Dolly tells Liz that she has decided to move into Home Farm. Liz is upset about Jock's injuries. Frank is furious with Zoe for not telling him about the illegal hare coursing on his estate, especially as it is mentioned in the papers and he fears it will ruin his plans for the estate. Kim is worried about riding again since she hurt Jock. Rachel is suspicious about Mark's new watch but covers for him in front of Kate. She tells him that he has got to stop shoplifting. Kathy tells Joe and Jack that she wants to show her sheep. Jock harasses Mark about being his witness to Kim's attack. Debbie asks Eric to view a property with her, hoping that he'll invest in her business. Jock is interviewed by Sgt MacArthur - he is facing four charges and is annoyed to hear that Kim is not going to be charged. Eric recognises a bed that is on sale in the market - it belonged to Kathy and Jackie Merrick - a wedding present from Phil Pearce. Nick has got a blackeye from Jock's attack. Jock is snubbed when he goes for a drink in The Woolpack; he threatens Nick in front of everyone. Seth puts him in his place. Dolly looks around Home Farm and tells Kim that she has decided to move into the attic rooms. Kathy is pleased to get her bed back. Debbie is impressed by Eric's honesty. Frank grudgingly admits that Nick was brave to tackle the thugs at the hare coursing and gives him some money to buy a drink with. Mark steals a Barbara Cartland novel from a shop in Hotten, but is unknowingly seen by Sarah. Kim apologises to Liz for hurting Jock. Mark babysits for Dolly. Rachel takes the opportunity to look through his schoolbag. She finds the stolen book. Sarah is preoccupied and goes looking for Mark. Dolly and Liz have a drink together and Jock is mad to learn they're celebrating Dolly moving into Home Farm. Kathy admits to Chris that she loves him. Sarah confronts Mark about his stealing but he tells her to mind her own business. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Liz MacDonald - Elizabeth Mickery *Debbie - Debbie Arnold Locations *The Mill - Living room and hallway *Home Farm - Kitchen and field *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard, farmhouse parlour and cottage *Unknown roads *Hotten Cattle Market - Exterior and interior *Hotten Police Station *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room *Unknown newsagents *3 Demdyke Row - Front room Notes *The unknown child actress portraying Judy MacDonald appears uncredited. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD